<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enrobed by Konpeki_no_Sora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998017">Enrobed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora'>Konpeki_no_Sora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fashion &amp; Couture, Fluff, Leather, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Photo Shoots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a specific request, Azuma and Homare were chosen to pose for a photo shoot involving wearing a specific set of pants. </p><p>Though once night falls and the two give in to their desires, taking off that garment would definitely require assistance, with affections thrown left and right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisugawa Homare/Yukishiro Azuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enrobed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally meant to be a short fic but I went a bit too off the rails. Oops.</p><p>I mostly blame the Cursed Prompt Guy bot for <a href="https://twitter.com/a3_promptbot/status/1366496677637611521?s=19">this one</a>. It’s stuck in my head until I managed to write this one out. It may be a sequel of sorts to ‘Entranced’ (that pole dancer Azuma fic that I wrote for NSFW week) but this can be read separately, too.</p><p>If you wanna see more of the available prompts via the bot, <a href="https://twitter.com/a3_promptbot">here is the link</a>. </p><p>Also, special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricad/pseuds/moricad">Hills</a> for beta reading the draft. Check out her KazuIta fics there, especially the "Cross Your Heart" series!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chigasaki-san, I would like to make a request.”</p><p>Itaru knew that he had multiple daily missions in his games to accomplish, yet there he was, in a cafe together with a fashion photographer who was one of the workplace’s acquaintances. The salaryman took a sip of his tea, ruby pink eyes inspecting the photographer’s expression. They resembled an eccentric NPC whose enthusiastic expression meant that a scheme was coming up. Good or bad? Itaru couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Is it related to your job?” he asked, putting the cup down on the saucer.</p><p>“Yes, yes. I heard about your theater company receiving good accolades with their plays thanks to word of mouth. Although… I believe that two of the actors there fit specifically for this photo shoot. In fact, I specifically am requesting them to come there.” The photographer handed Itaru a flyer.</p><p>Itaru accepted the flyer. His calculating gaze took in each and every detail of the project. Mankai had worked before with cosmetics and perfume, though the upcoming project in the flyer may end up as an entirely diverging ballgame. On the back of the flyer, though, the requested duo from Mankai was hand-written. The photographer hummed as they waited for Itaru’s reply.</p><p>Itaru put the flyer down. “I’ll see what I can do, more so with their response to your request.”</p><p>The photographer clapped their hands gleefully. “Great! Tell them to send me a response through the contact info in this business card! I’ll be waiting!~”</p><p><em>Yeah, what an eccentric one, </em>Itaru admitted mentally. Though that was coming from a guy who was also an eccentric one himself, with Mankai being a place he truly belonged to.</p>
<hr/><p>“That sounds fun,” Azuma’s calming smile was prominent, golden eyes fixed on the business card Itaru gave to him and Homare. The card contained the name, phone number, and email address, together with a motif of an orchid as a personal touch.</p><p>“That can serve as an excuse for the well of inspiration to continue flowing.” Homare sent a message through that email address, “The orchid blossoms, fingertips caressing its velvety petals, the sweet touch of a lover.”</p><p>“Quite unique,” Azuma complimented, “Once we are done with this gig, perhaps we shall celebrate with some fine sake. Just for the two of us.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not so fast, Yukishiro and Arisugawa!” Sakyo cut in, arms crossed over his own chest. The bespectacled man must have heard the conversation. “Seventy percent of the monetary earnings shall be put into paying for the company expenses. In fact, room 205 and 103 are still the big spenders in electricity bills.”</p><p>Definitely a downer to the celebration plans. Plus, that was a massive call-out to Itaru who relayed the job offer in the first place. Azuma and Homare would find another way later.</p><p>“The photographer did say that the fashion brand that they worked with for the project has a cult following. In fact, its official social media page garnered millions of followers,” Azuma explained, “I am sure that the pay will be an exquisite one.”</p><p>Sakyo sighed, his expression and pose slacking off a bit. “Hand me over that business card and flyer. Getting in touch with the guys in charge may give me an idea on the arrangements and compensation.”</p>
<hr/><p>Aside from the couple, it turned out that there were others invited for the project. One of them, a female named Miyuki, was a fan of Homare’s poetry books and the poet kindly gave the fan a casual handshake. </p><p>The photographer clapped their hands, feeling obviously pleased, “Ah! You two are finally here! A pleasure to meet you both!” They shook hands with the two men afterwards.</p><p>“You must be the photographer Itaru-kun mentioned before?” Homare asked.</p><p>“Yes, yes. I have a certain eye for people who possess such exquisite qualities fitting for specific photoshoots, partially also because my client wants the end product to be fitting for a magazine spread,” they cleared their throat, “Though before I may end up forgetting the etiquette to introduce myself, I am Shiro Maeda.”</p><p>“Your business card depicts a motif of an orchid. Is there a specific reason behind choosing such a flower or is it mainly personal preference?” Azuma asked.</p><p>Shiro hummed, tapping their finger on their chin in contemplation, humming melodically, “Mainly a bit of both. But it’s a secret. And ooohhh, time for outfits and make-up. Chop chop!”</p><p>They escorted the models to the dressing area. It turned out that included in the outfit ensemble were pairs of leather pants. Because the fashion brand was popular, the leather utilized for the garment was authentic. The pants were a bit too exorbitant on the price range, but at least they were hypoallergenic. </p><p>For the make-up session, there were two make-up artists hired for the job. The eyeshadow and lipstick shades were mostly natural, fitting for their skin type, but a tad smoky to amplify the desired look for the project.</p><p>The couple was definitely exchanging meaningful glances at each other as their eyes inspected the fitting leather pants. In Azuma’s case, his mouth twitched in a small smirk at the way Homare’s hips, rear end, and calves molded well with the material. His eyelashes fluttered as he narrowed his stare but he was called to stare at the mirror for the make-up application. </p><p>
  <em>He’s adorable. Close to becoming a sexy troubadour serenading his lover into sneaking away with him for the night. How exciting.</em>
</p><p>Same goes for Homare as the poet was lost in the image of Azuma’s figure conforming well to the pants, his lithe form and backside being a delicious depiction. Oh, how many poems that he could compose with the sultry feelings evoking from that sight as inspiration…</p><p>
  <em>Like a provocative devil… Azuma-kun’s definitely tempting me.</em>
</p><p>But still, that would have to wait until the project was finished. Plus, Miyuki was a nervous wreck being beside her icon. Homare was kind enough to verbally compose a poem for her, which helped in calming down her nerves.</p><p>Once everything was all set and ready, it was time for the photoshoot. Velvet curtains and fabric draped the background and there was an olympic queen-sized bed as part of the props. The first pairing was Miyuki and her friend, Sayaka. However, evoking the imagery of longing and provocation was a difficult task and Shiro wasn’t that pleased, more so when Miyuki was feeling awkward with sexy poses with Sayaka. It was only through Azuma’s encouragement that she was able to get the hang of it. “Just think of the soft vulnerability that you express when you are in love with someone. Vulnerability is what makes this photoshoot sexy,” Azuma advised.</p><p>Those words helped for Miyuki and Sayaka to display their own style of sexiness. Their styles were warm and glowing as if the sun was casting down its light onto them on early mornings. The way the two girls gazed at each other then at the camera, hands intertwined then caressing their cheeks was gentle yet intimate. Not to mention the poses on the bed aroused the sense of longing for a person, mostly in physical ways. Shiro found that style unexpectedly interesting, enough to grant the two a pass, more so with some good shots.</p><p>The main stars of the show, of course, were Homare and Azuma. The suggestive poses were mostly up in the ex-cuddler’s alley; hands ghosting close to whatever bare skin they could touch, faces leaning closer like a couple that was close to kissing, head tipping back, fingers tracing the smooth contours of their bodies, bending down to the bed and floor while staring at the camera with gazes enough to ensnare the readers. Plus, the playful glints within those eyes, accentuated by the make-up…</p><p>Shiro hummed after they took the pictures, thumb raised up in approval.</p><p>And then it was time for the four to come together for the last photos. Their invigorating expressions were enough to send shivers down Shiro’s spine. The photographer clapped their hands joyfully for a job well done. More importantly, the fans of Homare’s poetry books and ex-clients from Azuma’s past job would find such a prospect interesting.</p><p>Miyuki and Sayaka thanked Homare and Azuma for the help, considering it a pleasure to work with them. Enthusiastically, Miyuki introduced her friend to one of Homare’s poems in a book. More importantly, the poet said that the next book signing would take place a month from now and it was best to be early for the big day. With that, the two girls left.</p><p>By the time the gig was finished, with Shiro and their client paying through cash and gifts as compensation (including the pants that Azuma and Homare still wearing and the client allowed them to keep the garments), it was late afternoon and it was finally time to focus on other things. Homare offered to pay for the cab for the lift back to the Mankai dorms. Though on the way there, Azuma’s fingers danced onto his chest and hips as he leaned towards Homare, a sign for what was to come.</p><p>“Shall we take these pants off, darling?”</p><p>Homare’s cheeks flushed red at the words, but he nodded, “Even your pair needs to be divested off, too.”</p>
<hr/><p>Considering that it was a long while since they made love with each other, it didn’t take long for the two to become a bit too frisky. Azuma pinned Homare against the wall of Room 206 as passionate kisses were shared, tongues dancing, breaths as hot as scorching flames. Their respective roommates were working at Guy’s bar, though they would arrive home after a few hours. They still had time. </p><p>Their hips pressed against each other, rubbing slowly. Homare broke the kiss first, sighing with his mouth hanging open. “It seems that even until now, my unique physique is attracted to yours. A victim to the vixen’s provocations…”</p><p>Azuma giggled, “How cute. Now, let this vixen take care of you.” He tugged the band holding his silky platinum hair in place, the locks framing the slender face like a waterfall, and knelt down, hand massaging the leather-clad hips then onto the jutting bulge. He looked up, watching Homare’s reactions to the touch and the slender digits moved up and down. </p><p>The poet’s eyelids fluttered closed, “Please, may I ask kindly to take me into the warm caress of your orifice?”</p><p>Even the formal request ended up as adorable to the ex-cuddler. Azuma pulled the leather pants together with the boxers down with both hands, the garment pooling to the floor. The erection curved up, tip leaking a bit with pre-cum. He tucked a section of his hair behind the ear and grasped the base before licking the flaming skin. Homare bit his bottom lip as the tongue flicked on a vein. Azuma then focused on mouthing one of the testicles below, a free hand caressing the other one.</p><p>Satisfied with the handiwork, the ex-cuddler then took the head into his mouth. He has become better at this; the anniversary sex in the love hotel was good after the poledancing show and this special service. Homare moaned, his knuckles concealing his mouth as he felt the slick warmth. Hearing this reaction was a sign for Azuma to continue further, taking more of the erection until it hit the back of his throat.</p><p>The pale hands grasped Homare’s backside, squeezing the shapely muscles. For a poet who rarely exercised, Azuma wondered how his lover still managed to possess the figure of a Greek deity. He bobbed his head up and down, hands now grasping the sides as support. Homare squeezed his eyes shut as the fire gradually pooled on his stomach.</p><p>Oh, how he wanted more of this. “My love… I will be reaching the zenith soon. Please…” he murmured, the flush on his cheeks now a deep red. Azuma complied, humming gently, golden eyes gazing up at him. </p><p>That was enough for Homare to reach over the edge. He was so focused on stifling the loud moan as he released into Azuma’s mouth that he failed to notice that he bit into the skin of his hand, resulting in teeth marks that were close to bleeding, his legs shaking. Oh dear, how should he explain to the editor about the situation in case a meeting would be arranged any time soon?</p><p>The white liquid almost spurted out from Azuma’s mouth as he swallowed bit by bit before letting go. The kiss followed after Homare helped him up even with the quivering legs. The taste was slightly sweet, encompassing Homare's mouth as they enjoyed more of the kiss. </p><p>“Darling, I yearn to help you with that similar matter,” the poet whispered, noticing how Azuma also became hard when his hand descended close to the crotch. </p><p>“Mmmm… That I can appreciate,” Azuma replied, pecking the side of Homare’s lips before letting his boyfriend divest Azuma’s pants. However, the movement was awkward at first, Homare’s face scrunched in frustration before Azuma was kind enough to help him.</p><p>Azuma sat down on the couch, legs spread for Homare to kneel between them. Watching Azuma perform the ministrations earlier led to Homare becoming enlightened. Homare’s eyes were closed as he imitated, his mouth taking in Azuma’s length as much as it could after the gentle licks, sucks and kisses. Both the photoshoot gig and this intimate, unguarded encounter would definitely be part of the inspiration for another set of poems, that’s for sure.</p><p>Azuma’s hand carded through the ruby locks, fingers gliding at the uneven fringe of hair before tucking it behind Homare’s ear. The poet hummed, appreciating the soft gesture before bobbing his head up and down in a similar fashion.</p><p>"Ahhh… My beau is just so lovely even when he is like this," Azuma complimented, eyes half-lidded and golden yellow eyes misty with tears. He knew he would also reach close to the summit and he embraced it willingly.</p><p>Though as Azuma climaxed, the sweet release landing into the awaiting orifice, his quivering moan was melodic, the ringing bells of it tucked into Homare’s heart. The poet smiled after letting go and licking off the remains. He stood up, only for the ex-cuddler to cup both sides of Homare’s balmy face and pull him close for another kiss.</p><p>“Perhaps… we shall continue on with this lovely tryst?” Azuma teased, cheeks also rosy red and eyes shimmering with mischief.</p><p>“I am indeed enrobed with passion, but at this hour, Omi-kun may be done with cooking dinner,” Homare replied, “Something much more can wait, but feel free to indulge me with more of your beauty tips or coloring book pages.”</p><p>Azuma chuckled; spending time with his beloved would always be fun no matter what the activity they did together, with or without those leather pants. “Then you shall be the test subject for a new set of facial masks that a friend of mine recommended. And I have a new volume of coloring books to share with you. These few hours between us will be fun, yes?”</p><p>Truly, those hours would be magical. Poetry and journals would immortalize such memories for a long time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marry Me and Kniroun hell are coming soon. Wish me luck.</p><p>My Twitter: @divergent_idol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>